Dark Wonderland
by Tech1
Summary: When fires don't go out, When the wind speaks of death, When the sun never rises, when all hope is lost...You've reached Dark Wonderland...


Rating: R Authoress: Tech 

Summary: When fires don't go out, when the wind speaks of death, when the sun never rises, when all hope is lost.....That's when you've reached the Dark Wonderland....

It's been four years since Battle city, and three since Doom and my life is just starting to get back on track, though there are some things that may never return to normal. I'm a senior in High School now, but half the year is over. You wouldn't believe how many friends I've gained. After the issues with Doom, Kaiba became friends with our group, though he still tends to fight with Jounouchi. He's been needing support from us ever since Mokuba passed away in a car accident. Bakura and Ryou are getting along now. But they are on a dig with Ryou's father and won't be back for a week. Mai is a regular sight on the weekends, ever since her and Jounouchi started going out. Varon, Raphael, and Ameldia come around at times. We haven't heard from Weevil or Rex ever since Doom. We fear for the worst since we never caught the leader. Pegasus is back in America working at Industrial illusions. Even thought we thought he was evil, He's gotten much better after loosing the Millennium eye, and after he was released from Doom. He sends Seto, Joey, and Me some new cards he's made at times. Serenity had to move back to her mothers. Joey is kinda bummed, but he says to forget it. Malik, Isis, and Odeon are back in Egypt still protecting Yami's grave. Well, anyway, Tech tells me to start the real fic so here we go~

**__**

Dark Wonderland

Tech

It was a normal day, normal schedule, and normal talks with friends, very mundane day-to-day stuff. Well, that was, until after school. Reports of fires starting without cause, numerous deaths, and countless injuries. Fires that when doused in water, wouldn't go out. I was at home working on my shift at the store when I saw the news. Domino is a large city, which is why I didn't notice before. The woman on the TV was listing off the places that were on fire. The only one that caught my attention was the fire at Kaiba Corp. I was instantly worried about Seto. One would think that something broke inside Seto after Mokuba had died. He's been slightly suicidal since then, and I was worried that he might not bother to leave at all. So I closed shop early and drove to Kaiba corp. 

When I arrived there were people everywhere. There were ambulances and fire trucks and police cars. I ran through the crowd but didn't see Seto. So I headed for the door only to be stopped by a police officer. I told him about Seto but all he told me was that a blonde teenager had already ran in and they didn't want any more casualties. I was about to just skip by him and run in, until I saw Joey running out the door with a limp Seto Kaiba in his arms. I saw Seto and instantly wished I hadn't. His skin was badly burned on his face and his neck was bleeding horribly. A doctor ran towards us and started to bandage Seto's neck. Joey was burned to but not that badly. It was only his arms. I looked at Joey and he grinned and said.

"I know we don't get along that well but I had to." He looked at Seto then at me. "So what are you doing here?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"To do what you've already done."

"You do know Yugi, even if you had gotten there first, you couldn't carry Seto out by yourself."

"I know, but I had to." I grinned. I heard the Doctor yelling at the others. They loaded Seto in an ambulance and sped off. I had Joey come over to my house so we could bandage his arms. Afterwards we went over to the hospital to visit Seto. 

After a few hours we were able to see Seto. His face was almost completely bandaged. His eyes and his mouth were open. We walked in and sat down.

"How are ya Seto?" Joey asked. Seto turned his head and looked away. Joey touched Seto's left shoulder and he jerked and cringed, making a grunting noise. Joey quickly let go.

"Sorry Seto, I didn't mean to-" 

"Shut up mongrel. I didn't need your help. I should have just died." Seto sighed and shakily grabbed his pendant that he absolutely refused to let the doctors to take away. Yugi leaned forward and spoke softly. 

" Would Mokuba want you to die?" Seto never responded, he just asked to be alone. We left and went our ways. 

When I pulled into the driveway at home, I noticed a very large white and black cat sitting on our front steps. Upon closer expection, I noticed the cat had its right ear perced, and its neck and left shoulder were devoid of skin or meat. It was only bone. It grinned sadistically at me and spoke,

"You should listen to him; he is quite wise though I do not need a dial to tell which way the wind blows...." The cat cracked its neck and vanished. I slapped my self in the face to be sure I was awake. It hurt so I just thought I was really tired so I started to walk inside, until I noticed blood speckled on the front step. I shrugged and stomped inside. I clambered up to my room and fell asleep before I hit my pillow.

I awoke to a falling sensation then to a painful thud on a hardwood floor. I sat up and rubbed my head. I had just fallen out of bed. I noticed blood on my forehead and headed to the bathroom to patch my head. When I reached it I opened the cabinet and grabbed a band-aid. When I closed the cabinet I saw a girl with green eyes and long brown hair staring at me. Her face was covered in blood and she held up a large knife as if it stab me. I turned around but she was gone. My heart was pounding in my ears, my chest hurt. I looked at the ground to find the knife she had laying there, still covered in blood. My eyes bugged and I decided to take some sleeping pills and go back to bed. I did so and fell into a deep sleep........

^ ^

END CHAPTER ONE V^V^V^V

Ok I need to do this. There is another story called DArk Wonderland. This is not ment to be a rip off, but I just finished American Magee's Alice and felt the urge to write a fic. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE AUTHOR OF THAT STORY! I JUST FELT THIS TITLE TO BE THE BEST. I HOPE THERE ARE NO PROBLEMS!!!!!!

A/N: So? Do you like? Should I continue? Please tell me in a review! Thanks! 

~TECH~


End file.
